It Happened Under the Mistletoe
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: the prankster and the bookworm falling in love. Fred/Hermione PS I know I spelled mistletoe wrong in the story
1. Mistletoe

**Chapter One, Mistletoe**

Hermione walked throught he dark corridoors all alone in comeplete silence. She never put her book down and never looked up to see where she was going. She knew the halls very well. Except so did another person.

Fred Weasley was strutting about the castle all alone, without his twin brother George. he was going down to the boys bathroom to meet up with a friend when unexpecdently ran into Hermione.

Hermione's book toppled to the floor as they clashed into eachother. They both fell backwards onto their butts.

"Ow," Hermione chirrped.

"Sorry 'Mione, I guess I should have been watching out for people who walk and read." Fred laughed at his own joke.

"Fred or George?" she asked not being abel to tell him and his identical twin apart.

"Fred, unless you want me to be George." Fred joked again.  
>"Ew," Hermione said hotly.<p>

"What, am I not attractive enough for your tastes?" Fred asked her.

"No, but you are two of my best friend's older brother. Not to mention the fact that we practically think of eachother as brother and sister." Hermione said brushing off the dust on her pajamas.

"I do not think of you as my sister." Fred spat.

"Ok, why such an odd tone. Do you like me or something?" Hermione accused.

"What, of course not. It's just I don't think of you as my sister." Fred answered fast.

"Ok, good. Well, I must be off." Hermione turned the corner and started walking back.

Fred looked down and saw Hermione's book laying there open to a random page. He picked it up and followed where Hermione had gone to try to give it back.

"Hermione," Fred yelled when he saw her almsot in the common room.

"What?" she grimaced.

"You forgot you're book." Fred held up the book.

"Oh, that's what i was missing." Hermione walked over to him.

She grabbed her book and tried to turn around but found that she couldn't move her feet. she looked up and saw wizard miscletoe hanging above her and Fred's head.

"Crap," she snapped her fingers.

Fred was just looking up at the miscletoe smiling. He was a big joker and kissing Hermione would be one of the funniest things he ever did. Fred looked down at her and smiled a sneaky looking smile. Hermione got really afraid. She knew that in order to be abel to move she would have to kiss him. But she didn't want to kiss Fred. He was Ginny and Ron's older brother. Yeah he was her friend but nothing more. Now she was going to have to kiss him, ew.

Fred leaned down closer to her and she backed away as far as she could until finally their lips touched. Hermione's lips tingled. She had never been kissed before and she didn't really know what it would be like. Fred put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He didn't know why but he felt really wierd kissing her. Not a bad wierd just a different wierd. He knew if she told Ron he would kill him. Lucky for him she is probably only going to tell Ginny. Which is still wierd becuase that's his youngest and only sister.

Hermione was in a weird trance from what was happening. Then she finally snapped oped her eyes and pulled away from him.

she put her foot out to see if she could move again, she could. She ran for the common room, said the password and ran up to Ginny's room to tell her.

...

"You did what?" Ginny screamed when Hermione told her

"It wasn't my fault. There was wizard miscletoe. You can't get out of wizard miscletoe."

"You kissed my older brother. And to make it even worse it wasn't just any older brother, it was Fred, Fred.:

"I know, I know. I feel like I need to wash out my mouth. Not that he wasn't bad at it."

"EWWWWWW!" Ginny covered her ears.

"Sorry,"

"Just tell me this didn't bring up some strange undying feelings for him." Ginny asked.

"God no, me and Fred have nothing going on between us." Hermione reasured her.

"Good, now get to bed before I get too grossed out." Ginny told Hermione.

Hermione left the room and went back to her own. Everyone else was asleep so she slipped into bed quietly and closed her eyes.

...

"She wasn't good at it, was she?" George questioned Fred after he told him what had happened as well.

"Well, yeah." Fred admitted.

"Dear god, I can't believe you kissed Hermione Granger. I mean in a few years she might be our sister for all we know. How do you think Ron will take the news?" George asked.

Ron had liked Hermione since the day he first saw her on the Hogwarts Express five years ago.

"I have no idea. Wait, you're right, Hermione may be our sister in a few years. Oh my god what did I get myself into." Fred fell back onto the bed.

"It will be ok Freddie. By the time of the wedding she would have forgotton all about it." George joked with his twin.

"Oh just shut up." Fred hit him on the arm.


	2. Quidditch Accident

**Chapter Two, Quidditch Accident**

The next two weeks went by and Fred and Hermione didn't speak once. Everytime they were near each other it got awkward.

It was the first time Hermione and Harry would be staying the whole summer and the burrow. Ususally they came around the end of summer, but this year Hermione had gotten a job at the local book store and need to be closer to it. Harry of course didn't want to go back to the dursley's so he decided to stay with the weasley's. The train ride home was even more awkward than the past couple weeks. Hermione was wedged between Fred and George and all they did was crack jokes. It was the most horrible thing she had ever went through, well not exactly the _most_ horrible. Harry and Hermione just talked about the yearly Weasley tornuament.

Every summer the Weasley's had a tornuament. It consits of three challenges. The only thing was you had to already have grauduated or be a seventh year to play. Which meant Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny couldn't play becuase they were only fifth years. Fred and George were very excited to play. It was their first year and they couldn't have been happier about it. When they got back to King's Cross train station Hermione jumped up as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

Mrs. Weasley greeted them all with hugs and told Harry and Hermione it was her pleasure for them to stay there.

Mrs. Weasley was a peite woman with orangish red hair like all of her kids and her husband. She may have been small but when she got mad, boy did she get mad. Harry had once told Hermione about when Ron, Fred and George had stolen Mr. Weasley's flying car. She had been so angry it that her screams almost shook the entire house.

They all rushed to the car to get a good spot. It didn't work well. It ended up that Hermione and Ginny had to lay down on top of all the boys. Ginny had to lay on the floor while Hermione was strune across Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. It was even more awkward than the train ride. When they finally got to the burrow Ginny and Hermione raced out of the car. Ginny first becuase she had to be on the floor.

Mrs. Weasley made them all some grilled cheese sandwhiches for lunch as they talked about the passing years events.

"Well it's not as exciting as I thought but it still seemed fun." Mrs. Weasley summed up what she had heard.

"Yeah, it was very fun for a few people." George winked at Fred and Hermione. Hermione glared at him.

"What are you implying with that?" Ron asked accousingly.

"Oh, nothing. Right Hermione." Hermione's mouth dropped.

"What does he mean by that Hermione?" Ron turned to her.

"Nothing, he means nothing." Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Oh please Hermione. You and I both know it's not nothing."

"George, if you do not shut you mouth right now I will..." Hermione stopped not knowing where she was going with that.

"Will what. Kiss me too." Hermione screamed at the words that had just came out of his mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Hermione and Fred got it on two weeks before school ended." George told her not taking his eyes off of Hermione's angry face.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Weasley looked at Fred.

"WE DID NOT _get it on_. There was wizard miscletoe and we had no choice. Trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't have done that." Hermione stood up for herself.

"YOU TWO KISSED AND DIDN'T TELL US! I thought we we're your friends." Ron accused her.

"Of course I didn't tell you. Why would I tell you that I kissed your older brother." Hermione said dryly.

"All of you stop. Me and Hermione kissed under miscletoe, nobody should have found out. It doesn't even matter so just shut up." Fred finally spoke up. They all gawked at him. He just shrugged and went back to eating his food.

After a very awkward rest of dinner the boys went out to play quidditch and Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley just sat down and had a cup of hot chocolate.

"So, if you don't mind me asking dear. You and Fred are not, _together_, are you" Mrs. Weasley said half-heartedly.

"No, no, no, no. Just friends" Hermione shook her head.

All of the sudden a huge crashing noise came from outside Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny ran outside to see what happened. When they got outside they saw Fred, Ron, and Mr. Weasley rolling on the ground in pain. The three woman ran to help them up. Fred had a huge cut on his head and Ron had a bloody nose. Mr. Weasley had no cut that you could see but he still needed to be checked. The ladies rushed to boys into the house. Ginny took care of Ron and checked for an other brushes. Mrs. Weasley took care of Mr. Weasley and Hermione checked on Fred.

Hermione immeaditly got a wet rage and placed it on the spot where Fred was bleeding.

"Take off your shirt." Hermione ordered.

"Come again." Fred said startled.

"I need to see if you got any other brushes or bashes." Hermione expalined.

Fred lightly took off his shirt and through it on the couch next to him. Hermione forgot what she was about to say. She finally realized why girls liked quidditch players so much. Hermione just stared at Fred who was too busy holding the rag on his head to notice her. He finally did notice her and laughed a little.

"See anything you like?" Fred asked being his normal self.

"What, no. I was simply checking for any cuts." Hermione snapped out of her gaze and explained. "Now turn around."

Fred turned around and seemed to be fine.

"Lay down." Hermione ordered again. "_Accio Bucket"_ she added. With a swish of her wand a bucket full of water floated to her and plopped on the floor next to her.

Fred layed down. Hermione dipped to rag in the bucket it of water and placed it back on Fred's forehead. Hermione pulled up a chair so she could keep switching the rag. She held the rag down. She knew it had to have pressure on it, which meant she would have to sit there for a while.

"You don't have to do that. It's not that bad." Fred told her.

"Umm, yeah it is. What happened anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Me and Ron collided and when dad tried to fly down to help us his broom got caught in the sand and flung him off." Fred explained.

"Oh, so this is Ron's fault, figures." Hermione said to herself.

"Yeah it was." Fred glared at Ron.

Hermione just looked in Fred's blue eyes. He was very attractive. _Wait no, stop that. _Hermione thought to herself. _He's Ginny's brother, you cannot like him. Stop it._ She just kept looking at Fred. He had that little smirk on his face that always made her laugh. _Bloody hell Hermione, stop it._ Hermione didn't want to like Fred but she kind of did. Something about taking care of an attractive, blue eyed, shirtless boy was very endearing. _Dear god Hemrione, just stop._

"So, how badass do you think my battle scars will look once they're healed?" Fred asked.

"Battle scars? Please, they won't leave scars."

"Darn, I thought it would be something I could impress the ladies with." Fred winked.

"Ha, that's funny. You think girls like scars." Hermione laughed.

"They do. Don't you think it's kind of hot when a guy has a scar." Fred gave her a weird look.

"Not on their face."

"Well then, good thing this won't leave a scar. I wouldn't want you to think that I wasn't a total babe." Fred joked. Hermione would've hit his arm if he wasn't hurt.

Fred looked up at her with this innocent smile. She half died inside. She let out a little whimper and switched Fred's rag again.

Hermione ended up sitting there for three hours until it was dinner time. Hermione put a patch on the cut so it wouldn't get infected.

"There, you're all perfect again. I mean, how you were before. I didn't mean perfect I meant." Hermione stopped and sighed.

Fred gave her that wierd look again. She giggled to herself, then hit herself in the forehead.

"Stop that," she whispered to herself.

She slowly walked over to the dinner table next to Harry and Ron. She put her face in her hands and shook her head. She hated herself for liking him. A few weeks ago she would've made a puking sound at the thought. Now all she wanted to do was kiss him again.


	3. Job

**Chapter Three, Job**

Hermione woke up very excited. It was her firtst day at her new job. She was going to work and Borgan and Burks book store. She was trilled. She hopped out of bed and got dressed. She ran downstairs and saw Mrs. Weasley and Fred eating some toast.

"Well, I must be off to my new job. Thank you for the toast Mrs. Weasley." Hermione was half way out the door.

"Oh Hermione." Mrs. Weasley chirrped. "Do you mind going with Fred. He got a job there too."

Hermione's stomach dropped. She turned around to see Fred smiling at her. She glared and shook her head at him.

"Of course." Hermione pretended to smile.

Fred finished eating and glided over to her.

"Shall we," Fred put his arm out.

"I hate you, I hate you so much," Hermione whispered to him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fred hooked his arm around Hermione an aporated out.

Hermione coughed hard when they got there. She had never aporated before and she felt very dizzy after.

"You could have warned me." Hermione choked.

"That's no fun now, is it" Fred walked by her and into the store.

"It's not fun when it hurts." Hermione kealed over.

"Sorry," Fred stepped in the door.

Hermione followed still glaring at him. She saw Mr. Borgan smiling at them as they walked in.

"Hello dears," the small man said. "How are we today?"

"Good," Fred answered.

"Perfect," Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Good, we need happy staff." Mr. Borgan winked at them.

He pointed them to were they should start working and they both went to it. It was about three hours until Fred came up to Hermione.

"Hello," Fred smiled.

"Go away," Hermione said hotly.

"Ah, I feel so, so hurt." Fred joked. He leaned against one of the shelves.

"So Granger. how 'bout we ditch this place and hang out somewhere more fun." Fred mused.

"How 'bout we don't."

"What did I do to make you hate me?"

"Why did you want a job here? Did you do it just to bug me?"

"Of course not. My mum made me," Fred explained.

"Oh, then I guess I don't hate you _that_ much." Hermione smiled.

Fred and Hermione started walking towards the other side of the book shelf when they both tripped on an oped book on the floor. They toppled onto the ground. Hermione landed on her back and Fred was on top of her. They both laughed.

"We keep meeting up like this." Fred said.

"Yeah, we really should learn how to walk, shouldn't we."

They both stared in each others eyes. It was the first time Fred had realized that Hermione was actually very pretty. No, not pretty, beautiful. Hermione was beautiful, Fred just stared at her busshy curls and big brown eyes. He moved one strand of hair out of her face. Hermione smiled and began to think he would kiss her. _No, he wouldn't. would he?_ Hermione thought to herself. They both heard a bell which meant they had a customer. Fred jumped up and held out a hand for her. She grabbed it and he lifted her up. She wanted to kiss him again. She knew it would probabaly never happen and that she should just forget about it. Except she couldn't forget about it. She desperatly wanted to kiss him.

...

A few weeks passed and the feeling never went away. Fred and Hermione became very good friends during those few weeks. They spent every second together even after their shifts were over. Fred had offered to teach her how to play quidditch. It took her a while but she finally beat him in a game. The whole house noticed that they were both happier when they were around each other.

Hermione's crush only got worse through the weeks but she ignored it. Fred on the other hand started to like her too. George told Ginny that Fred wouldn't shut up about her.

The Weasley's tournament was two days away and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were planning it out. It was hard to think of three hardcore events, but when they did they began to prepare the house for it.


	4. Sinking Ship

**Chapter Four, Sinking Ship**

"Hermione dear, go grab Charlie, Bill, Fred and George for me." Mrs. Weasley said trying to hang up a curtain.

Charlie and Bill were the oldest. They came home for the summer also and Charlie brought his girlfriend this year. Fred and George's friend Alicia was also there becuase her parents were on a _special_ vacation.

"You guys, they need you down stairs." Hermione told them.

It was the day of the tornaument and they needed to get ready. They all rushed down the stairs and got into their color cordnated outfits.

Mrs. Weasley called over Ginny, Alicia, Maria (Charlie's girlfriend) and Hermione to talk privately with them.

"Ok, so the first challange is called _save your girl_. We are gonna put you guys in sinking canoes and they have to save you before you drown. The second you become uncontious you will get sent here so there is no possible way you guys can get hurt. Now we need objects to give them a clue who it is. Hermione, what is something that will make Fred think of you. But not too obvious." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Umm, maybe the rag I used to help his cut. When he had gotten hurt playing quidditch." Hermione guessed.

"That's perfect." Mrs. Weasley spat.

She did the same for all the other girls and Mrs. Weasley gathered the items. The girls were sent out to their places. Hermione was first to get into her canoe. It was wabbily. She was sent about a half a mile into the lake. They told her when she heard the bell her canoe would slowly start to sink.

Hermione sat there for about five minutes until she head a bell ringing three times. Then she felt it, her canoe was going down. Ropes appeared and tided around her hands and feet. Her feet were tied to the boat which mean there was no way of getting out. A wide piece of cloth apear and wrapped around her mouth, she tried to scream. She struggled in the sinking boat. Water started to pour in. She prayed that Fred would get there fast. She didn't see anyone coming and got very worried.

Fred who had no idea who he was rescuing was swimming as fast as he could. Then he realized what the wet rag had ment.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Fred swam much faster now, or he tried to. He was very worried for her safety. It wasn't about the competition now. It was about her. He heard a ringing sound then his father's voice saying. Bill's won, He rescued Ginny first. Fred knew that now that Bill had won they would all be aporated to the dock. When Fred got there he noticed Hermione wasn't there.

"You guys, where's Hermione?" Fred asked worried.

"We did the spell she should be here." Mrs. Weasley said.

Then they all heard a loud scream. Fred knew that scream. It was the same scream he had heard when he was teaching Hermione how to play quidditch. _Dear god no, please no. _Fred though to himself.

Hermione had finally gotten the mouth guard off. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The message said they would all get aporated back, why wasn't she? She struggled to get out of the knots that binded her to the boat. Her boat was half filled and sinking quickly.

Everyone got very scared when they heard the scream.

"Oh my god, that's Hermione's scream. I would know it anywhere." Fred told them.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said worringly.

"Of course. Who else would be screaming in the middle of nowhere." Fred jumped into the water and swam faster than he ever had before.

Hermione's mouth cover had magically scooted back up over her mouth. Her canoe was all the way under the water and the water was up to her knees. She tried to get out of the ropes. It didn't work they only got tighter and tighter as she pulled. She didn't know why but she was stuck out in the middle of no where about to drown because of some stupid game. She heard splashing coming from her right. She saw someone swiming towards her. Then her canoe went under. She tried to scream. It didn't work. She tried harder to get out of the boat. In only a minute she would be uncontcious. Then she would drown. She didn't want to die, not like this. The last thing she thought before she got knocked out was _Fred._

Fred saw her small body under the water. He swam over to her and used a spell to untie the ropes around her feet. He grabbed her and went above the water. He took off the mouth cover and untied her hands.

"Hermione, Hermione please wake up, please don't be dead, please." Fred whimpered.

Hermione just stayed still in his arms. He aporated to the dock. When he got there everyone screamed. He checked to see if she had a heartbeat. She did but it was very slow.

"Come on Hermione, please don't leave me. Come on 'Moine." Fred begged.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were crying and Harry and Ron were about to when they heard a hicup. Everyone looked up.

"Fred," Hermione whispered.

Everyone smiled. She sat up and looked around.

"What, what happened?"

Nobody said anything. Fred just hugged her tight.

"I thought I'd lost you." Fred whispered.

"Never" Hermione answered.

They all hugged Hermione once she regained her balance and went to make her some hot chocolate.


	5. Answers

**Chapter Five, Answers**

"Who would want to hex you?" Ron asked.

Hermione just shook her head. After the comotion they all went inside to talk about what had happened. Hermione sat on the couch next to Fred who had his arms around her. He told her he wanted to keep her warm but really he just wanted to feel her next to him.

"It doesn't matter who, what matters is why and how." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Mum's got a point. Why would anyone ever want to hurt Hermione." Fred said rubbing Hermione's arms.

"Is there anyone who might want to hurt you deary?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I can only think of one." Hermione mused. She looked up at Harry and Ron and they knew who she was talking about. "Malfoy."

They all gaped at her.

"Why on earth would-" Mrs. Weasley was cut off.

"He thinks of me as a, a mudblood. He's called me that at least 5 times if not more." Hermione explained.

There were tears in Hermione eyes as she thought about all the times Draco had called her that.

"That little git." Fred said aloud. "You are NOT a mudblood. You're the smartest witch I know and he wishes he was as wonderful as you."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

Fred whipped a tear off of her cheek and smiled back.

It was official, Fred loved Hermione. Even her smile made him happy. Seeing her cry made him want to kill Malfoy. No one calls his girl a mudblood. Hermione though didn't love Fred. She liked him, she liked him a lot, but she didn't love him. She may not love him yet but she will. At least thats what Fred keeps telling himself.

"I say we kill Malfoy." Ron spoke up.

"We don't even know if he did it." Ginny Told him.

"Yeah we do." George spoke up. "His name, it's on the clothe that was over Hermione's mouth. Look"

He gave the clothe to Hermione and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I get it, being muggle-born is bad but to try and kill me is just horrific." Hermione finally spoke after everyone saw the clothe.

They all just shook their heads at the news. It was horrific. To try and kill someone because of their family background was just awful. Hermione didn't deserve this. After the little family meeting they decided that the tornaument resumed in a couple of days. They all split up after and Hermione went straight up to her room. Fred couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. He went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"'Mione, are you ok." Fred asked. All he heard was muffled sobbs. He slowly opened up the door to see how she was doing.

He saw Hermione crying on the bed. His heart immeaditly went out to her. He sat down next to her and hugged her. She layed her head on his chest and started crying even more.

"I just can't believe someone could hate me so much that they would try to kill me. Is being a mudblood that horrible." Hermione spot through her tears.

"Don't call yourself that, and no. Being muggle-born isn't bad at all, not one little bit. Listen Hermione, you don't deserve this. He is just a self centered know-it-all." Fred ran his hand down her hair to soothe her.

"Thanks Fred." Hermione smiled at him then went back to crying on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered to himself, she didn't hear.


	6. Back at Hogwarts

**Chapter Six, Back at Hogwarts **

The train ride back to Hogwarts was much better than the one coming home. Hermione sat on Fred's lap. He bounced her up and down the whole way there. When they got to Hogwarts everyone had to be checked. They were unaware why but it was very weird. They made sure everyone was _clean_ from anything that might indanger someones life. When Fred saw malfoy he nearly hexed him but Hermione stopped him.

"Hey Granger, I heard you had a fun canoe trip over the summer." Draco joked with his friends.

"Yeah I did. You really should stop putting your name on things that you use as murder weapons." Hermione held up what they now figured out was a tigh.

She tossed it to him and his eyes widened.

"So now you're stalking me." Draco laughed.

"No, I found that over my mouth when my boat got hexed and I started to drown."

"Ha, funny story." It looked like Draco was getting worried.

"Yeah, it's not really funny when you're about to die, is it?" Hermione said cockily.

Draco just ran away after that. Hermione smiled. Then grimaced from the memory of drowning. They all hopped into a carriage.

"I really don't think he can get any worse." Ron noted.

They all shook their heads.

The feast was, as always, very delicious. Lee Jordon, Fred and George's friend found it very odd that they were sitting near their brother. Lee didn't even think that it was Hermione they were trying to sit by, not Ron.

Professer Dumbledore got their attention in the usual way and of course the twins didn't listen.

"How much trouble do you think we would get in if we cut off his beard in the night?" Geroge asked.

"None, if we don't get caught." Fred answered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now, as you all know you were checked when arriving. In order not to worry you I will tell you this. For years now, dark forces have been against us. It is in the matter of the ministry that we keep you as safe as possible. Our world is-" He was cut off by a cough coming from a short, plump, lady in all pink.

"If you don't mind professer, I would like to say something." The lady stood up.

"Of course miss Umbridge." Dumbledore stepped back.

"Hello, I am Deloris Umbridge. Your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I would like to inform you that here at Hogwarts I hope to be very good, how should I put this. Friends, with each and every one of you."

"That's likely," the twins said at the same time. She lowered her head at them with a look of pitty on her face.

"Remember, here we will be preserving what can be preserved and perfected what can be perfected." She walked with her head held high back to her seat.

Dumbledore got back up on the podium to explain the usual stuff to the first year. When they finally got sent back to their dorms it was ten o' clock at everyone was ready for bed. Except the twins who were ready for their first prank of the year.

"You guys are crazy." Hermione told them.

"But if we weren't you wouldn't love us so much." George smiled his signature smirk.

Hermione just shrugged and went upstairs.


	7. Secret Organization

**Chapter Seven, Secret Orgainization**

"Oh my god Fred!" Hermione ran over to him as he came through the portal hole."What happened?"

"Professer Umbridge, she- she cursed him." George laid Fred on the soffa.

"She did what?" Hermione gaped at him.

"She saw us with the toliet seats and cursed us. Fred got hit first, I only got a little bit of it." George expalined.

Hermione put her hand on Fred's hand and pushed his hair back. "You're gonna be just fine. I promise."

"I know." Fred put his hand over hers.

George just looked at them with a smile. He knew his brother had found someone just right for him.

...

The next day Hermione reported it to Professer McGonagall. She said that becasue there was no proof they couldn't do anything. Fred was in pain for a few days but he got better soon enough. Hermione and Fred still spent a lot of time together when they could.

Weeks went by and they were still _just friends. _Umbridge was getting worse and they had no other choice. Hermione and Ron had persuaded Harry to make a secret club so they could actually learn something.

Ron, Hemrione and Harry entered hogs head at exactly one o' clock. People would be arriving any minute to see why Harry had called them there. When people did start arriving they sat down in an un-orderly fashion. When everyone was there they coughed to get their attention.

"Hello, I guess you're wondering why we called you here. Well it's because we need a teacher, a _proper_ teacher." Hermione explained.

"And who do you suppose that would be?" Dean Thomas spoke up.

"Well Harry, of course." Ron answered.

"Harry? What's so special about Harry?" Seamus asked slyly.

"Let's see, second year he fought a basilisk, third year he fought about 100 demetors at once and last year he really did fight you-know-who in the flesh." Ron bragged.

"No, you guys. When you put it that way it all sounds great. Except when you're standing there and seconds from being murdered. It's not like in class, in class you can try again the next day. You don't get to try again when your life is depending on what you do." Harry told the crowd.

"He's really back." Collin Creevey whispered.

Harry just nodded his head.

"So if you wanna learn how to really defend yourselves against dark arts sign up over there." Hermione pointed to the piece of parchment on the table.

The first to sign up were Fred and George, then Ginny, Neville, Luna, and all the people who were there. Not one person didn't sign up.


	8. Bucket of Tears

**Chapter Eight, Buckets of Tears**

Hermione was simply sitting in the library studying for her O.W.L.s when Professer McGonagall came in with a hankerchief.

"Mrs. Granger, we have a letter for you." Hermione found this curious becasue usually they wouldn't send someone to find her.

Hermione got up and slowly walked to Dumbledore's office and with each step she got more and more nervous. She entered to office and saw Mrs. Weasley with tears welding up in her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Hermione asked worried about her pretty much other family.

Mrs. Weasley just looked down at her feet as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Harry walked in then and Hermione just got more worried.

"Mrs. Granger, it's your parents. Mr. Potter is merely here for support." Professer McGonagall expalined.

"What do you mean _support?_" Hermione asked very, very worried.

Professer McGonagall handed her a piece of parchment with a muggle stamp on it. Hermione opened it and her and Harry read the dreadful words on the page.

_ Mrs. Granger, we unfortaunitly must tell you that at 3:03 in the afternoon on friday the tenth, your parents were killed in a car crash._

Hermione finished with more tears than she had ever cried before. She immeadiatly turned to Harry and he wraped her in is arms. She cried into his shirt and he nestled his head in her hair.

Everyone said their alopogies and her and Harry went to the common room. Harry explained what happened only to their closes friends. (Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.) They all surronded her and protected her from the questioning people. Fred and George got there a few minutes later laughing about a prank when Fred caught sight of Hermione.

"Fred!" She ran into his arms. He welcomed her in without knowing what happened.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Fred whispered in her ear.

George snuck over to Harry to ask and George gasped at the news. He walked over to Fred and told him. Fred could only feel heartbroken for Hermione.

"I'm so sorry." Fred said gently. Hermione only responded with more sobbs into his chest.

Hermione evantually fell asleep in Fred's lap and he carried her upstairs.

...

"How are you doing?" Harry asked when Hermione came down to the common room the next morning.

"Fine, I guess." Hermione shrugged. "I'm going to be living with the Weasley's from now on."

"That's great." Harry half smiled.

"Mmhmm," Hermione sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"Our first lesson for DA is today." Harry told her.

"I know."

"Just reminding you."


	9. Spit Take

**Chapter Nine, Spit Take**

The first DA (Dumbledore's Army) was in an hour, after lunch. Hermione was putting on a strong face. Laughing, having fun, pretending not to be sad about her parents. When Fred and George came waltzing in with their normal strut.

"Hello youngins," George greeted them.

"Youngins? We're only two years younger than you." Ron said hotly

"It wouldn't matter if you were two days younger than us, you're still younglins" Fred explained.

Fred scooted closer to Hermione "Except for you of course, I'm sure you do things that even I can't think of" Fred joked.

Hermione had just took a sip of her pumpkin juice when he said this. She spit it all over Ginny from the shock of what he said.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed.

"I-I... um, Fred he... um." Hermione stuttered.

The boys, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were laughing like idiots.

"It's not funny." Ginny spat.

"Yes it is." Fred laughed.

"It's your fault." Hermione accused.

"How?"

"You made me do it."

"I did not."

"Yeah, you shocked me and I... you know."

"Wait, what did he even say?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," they said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment then turned their heads quickly.

"You really should get cleaned up before the first ever DA lesson." Fred and George strutted back out of the Great Hall.

"They are just so... so." _perfect, hilarious, adorable. _Hermione finished her sentence in her mind.

Remeber how I said that Fred loved Hermione but she didn't love him. Well, she loves him now. Of course like ever other hopeless love story neither of them know about the others feelings.

Hermione flead away from the table a few minutes after Fred and George. The second she got out of the Great Hall she was pulled over into a small corridor. A hand covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She bit the hand the second she got out of shock.

"Ow, 'Mione. What was that for?" Fred shook his hand.

"Fred, you shouldn't have grabbed me like that... I'm sorry, are you okay?" Hermione studied his hand for a second.

"I'm fine, but boy you have some teeth on you."

Hermione just grimaced. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"I felt like it," Fred shrugged.

Hermione slapped him in the arm with her potions book.

"Hey, ow." Fred rubbed his arm "Do you try to cause me physical pain?"

Hermione just smirked and skipped off to her doormitray. Fred just stared at her almost weightless body jump up and down through the corridor.


	10. Dumbledore

**Chapter Ten, Dumbledore's Army**

"Ew," Ginny squeaked.

"It's not liked I planned this. Fred, yeah not the first person on my list." Hermione explained.

"Can't you just, I don't know, get over him." Ginny asked.

"I've tried... Didn't work too well."

"On the up side. He likes you too."

"No, he... no, he thinks we're just friends. Doesn't he?"

Ginny shook her head. "George said he's mad about you. He can't get him to shut up."

"Really?" Hermione perked up.

"Really,"

...

"She bit you?" George asked. "Like physically bit you?"

"Yeah," Fred showed him.

"Dear god, where did she learn her self defense?"

"I don't know but her parents are dentists."

"I mean all you were trying to do was ask her to the dance, right?"

"Yeah, lets just say that didn't turn out well."

...

Once all the people on the sign up sheet had arrived in the room of requirements Harry began his lesson.

"Now the spell we will be learning today is a simple disarming spell. All of you know it as _Expelliarmus_." Harry pulled out his wand. "Hermione, will you."

Hermione stood oppiste Harry and took her wand out. "_Expelliarums_," Harry whipped his arm at her.

Hermione flew back about two feet and landed on her back.

"Harry!" Hermione brushed the dust off of her.

"Sorry, looks like the teacher might need some work too." Harry looked embarresed.

"It's fine, you're just nevous." She patted him on the back. "Now this is what is actaully supossed to happen. _Expelliarmus_."

Fred's wand whipped out of his hand and she caught it with her open hand.

"See," Hermione winked at him and threw his wand back. "Everyone grab a partner."

No one got the spell that day but luckily no one got too hurt either.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, same time. Keep practicing best you can." Harry told them after an hour.

Professor Umbridge was very curious. She knew something was up with the group of students. She had made _another_ rule that you had to sign out when leaving your common room. Weeks went by and she was still watching them intently. Finally she called in every student that she thought was up to something for questioning. It was mostly people from the DA that got questioned. No one spilt their secret and luckily she didn't use her way of torture to get answers.

More and more time went by until one day, she did use torture. Her way of "punishment". they had to write _I must not tell lies._ as many times as it sunk in, as in sunk into our skin. It hurt terribly.

Draco and his pack of goons were on Umbridge's side. trying to catch them at every second. Fred and George being the genus' they are out some of their famous _puking pastles_ in Filtch's tea to keep them away for a while.


	11. Torture

**Chapter Eleven, Torture**

It was three days after Christmas break and everyone was doing great with their spells. They were all mastering the patronus. Until the room strated to shake. A small hole appeared in the wall. Hermione looked closley through it and say a pink knit coat on the other side.

"Uh oh," Hermione backed up.

They heard the words _Barmbarda_. Everyone (the girls) screamed as the wall came crashing down. They all got thrown back a few feat by the explosion. Fred had covered Hermione who now had a cut lip.

"Ah ha, we finally caught you in the act." Umbridge laughed at them. You eight, my office now."

Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and Gerge all made their way to Umbridge's office.

"Now, who's idea was this?"

"Mine, mam." Hermione stepped up.

"No Hermione," Harry interrupted.

"Harry, I talked you into it. It was my idea in the first place."

"Well then. how 'bout you and me go talk privately shall we." Umbridge opened the door to another room.

Hermione took slow steps into what looked like a broom closet. A few moments after the door shut they heard loud screams coming form Hermione.

"What is Umbridge doing in there?" Fred went up to the door. They heard even loud screams and crys for help. "Hermione!"

"What are we supposed to do? It's got a lock charm." Neville asked.

Fred and George nodded their heads at each other and went up to the door.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

They pulled out a few purple rocks and threw them at the door. They backed up quickly. There was a ticking sound for about five seconds until. BOOM! The door had been exploded into bits. Umbridge stood there wand out, Hermione half unconcious on the ground crying in pain.

"You two." Umbridge pointed.

"Yes," They said at the same time.

"Explelled."

"You're really gonna explell us after you just got done torturing a student. With an illeagal spell." Fred and George crossed their arms.

"Got done? How said I was done" Umbridge pointed her wand at Hermione. "_Crucio_."

Hermione screamed and rolled over in pain. All of the students winced.

"If you ever even think about hurting her again." Fred threatened.

"What, what is a seventh year gonna do to me? _Crucio_"

"No, Hermione!" Fred couldn't watch her get hurt.

There wasn't any spells he could think of, except one. "_Explelliarmus._" Umbridge's wand whisped out of her hand and fell to the floor. Hermione gasped for air.

"_Stupefy_." Harry quickily took her out. "That should keep her out for a few minutes."

Fred helped Hermione off of the ground. She wobbled a little at first.

"Thanks." Hermione breathed.

"Oh my god, Hermione. Your arm." Ginny pointed out.

Her arm was bleeding but under all the blood was the word _mudblood_ engraved in her arm.

"I'll kill her." Fred threatened.

"No, It's fine. That what I am isn't it. A mudblood, and damn proud of it." Harry gave Hermione her wand and they all walked out of the office trying not to be seen.

They all made it back to their common rooms. Dean and Seamus who luckily weren't questioned with them ran to the kitchen and got some ice for Hermione. She layed on the couch with Fred, Ron, Harry and Ginny for a few hours. Fred coummed through her hair. They all just sat there having nothing to say.

"Ms. Granger. I want you to be the first to know. Umbridge was fired. Also, she is being put in Azkaban for using the crusiartis curse on you." Professer McGonagall told her.

"That's great. Oh, Professer, you don't happen to know a spell that can get rid of this do you." Hermione showed her the scar.

"Oh my, i'm sorry Ms. Granger but I don't."

"That's fine. Just wondering." Hermione sat back down looking at her scar.

"It doesn't mean anything. You're still perfect in my eyes." Fred told her.

She smiled.


	12. The Big Question

**Chapter Twelve,The Big Question**

"Just ask her." George pushed his brother.

"Nope, no way, not gonna happen. Last time I tried she bit me." Fred replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't grab her and cover her mouth."

"I wanted to be funny." Fred shrugged.

"Go right now or I'll do it for you. She wont even notice."

"That's a good idea, you go and ask her and pretend you're me."

"No way. I don't want bite marks on my hand."

"So you admit that you're afraid of getting bit." Fred accused.

"I was joking."

"I'm not gonna ask her." Fred crossed his arms.

"Yes you are. Go." George finally got him out of the common room door.

Hermione was sitting in the library, as usual. It was only her and Ron there. Sitting adnormally close.

"Umm, Hermione, can I talk to you?" Fred said shy.

"Of course." Hermione closed her book. "Be right back." She whispered to Ron. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering, becuase we're friends and all, that maybe you would like to... like to go to the ball with me." Fred said quickly.

"Oh Fred, I... um, I, i'm kind of already going with someone else. I'm sorry" Hermione looked at her feet.

"No, it's fine. I'm good." Fred started to walk out of the library.

"Wait," Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for asking."

Fred blushed and stumbled out of the library. Hermione shrugged and went back to sit next to Ron.

...

"Well who's she going with?" Lee Jordan, Fred and Greorge's friend asked.

"I don't know. All I know is he stole _my_ girl." Fred answered.

"Let's find out and curse him or something." George mused.

"No, Hermione is obviously happy with however he is. Let's just focus and actually getting dates."

"Umm, me and Lee already have dates." George looked down. "I'm taking Alicia and he's talking Padma Patil."

"You're joking."

"Sorry." Lee also looked down.

"I know, I'll just take Angelina. She's had a crush on me for years." Fred sat up and went down to the common room.

"Angelina! you, me, ball." Fred walzted down the steps.

"Okay." Angelina looked up from her book.

"See you there." Fred went right back up again.

"Man you bounce back fast." Lee told him.

"I know." Fred just sat on his bad happily.

...

"I wanted to say yes so bad." Hermione played with her hair.

"Doesn't life just suck." Ginny replied.

"At least you get to go with the boy you like." Hermione accused.

"So, that means nothing."

"I really don't wanna give Ron the wrong impression. I don't like him like that." Hermione flopped onto her bed.

"Just tell him that it's a friend thing." Ginny layed next to her.

"Ughh, why is life so hard."

"I have no idea."


	13. The Ball

**Chapter Thirteen, The Ball**

Hermione looked in the mirror for about fifteen minutes until Ginny finally told her she looked fine.

"No, I can't do this. What if he kisses me?" Hermione mused.

"Like I said, just tell him it's just a friend thing." Ginny told her. "Come on."

Her and Hermione walked down to the great hall. Ginny went down to greet Harry. Hermione stayed behind for a few minutes. She finally stepped out to get down to Ron.

"Oh my god. She looks beautiful." Angelina looked up.

"Wh-" Fred turned around.

His mouth dropped. Hermione was wearing a pink dress with layers. Her hair was pulled back and curly. Her smile lit up the whole hall.

"You have got to be joking." Fred stared.

"Nope." George came up behind him. "She really is beautiful Fred. You should've tried a little harder."

"I know." Fred just stared as she walked down the stairs.

Then she reached Ron and he kissed her on the cheek. _Ah hell no_, Fred thought. _My brother, seriously. She's going with Ron_.

"Hey Fred." Hermione snapped him out of his rant.

"Hermione, hi. You look" Fred didn't finish his sentence.

"Thanks, so who are you here with?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Angelina." Fred answered.

"Oh, she's lovely." Hermione chirrped

"Not as lovely as you." Fred said out loud accidently. "Did I just say that?"

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"I mean, she's a great friend and all but you'll always be my best girl friend."

"Thanks Fred, I got to get back to Ron. See you soon." Hermione skipped off towards Ginny, Harry and Ron.

_Traitor_, Fred thought glaring at Ron.

The dance was very boring, at least for Fred and George. Angelina and Alicia were talking with friends the whole time. Fred was forced to watch Hermione dance with his brother. She danced with Harry once or twice but he knew they were strickly friends.

"This really sucks doesn't it." George started up a converstaion.

"Really, really, really sucks." Fred replied.

Just then Hermione came skipping over to them.

"Dance with me." Hermione stuck out her hand.

"Won't Ron get mad?" Fred gritted his teeth at his name.

"Why would he get mad. Fred, you know me and Ron are just friends. He is practicly my brother." Hermione explained.

"Then why did you come here with him?" Fred accused.

"Why did you come with Angelina?" Hermione crossed her arms. "No get off your lazy butt and dance with me."

Hermione pulled him off of his seat and led him to the dancefloor. There was a slow song playing and Fred looked very pleased. Ron went and sat down in Fred's vacant seat.

"Why is she dancing with Fred?" Ron crossed his arms.

"It's obvious isn't it. They're in love." George joked.

"What?" Ron spat.

"Joking, they're friends but you should know she said the same thing about you." Geroge explained.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said she thinks of you as a brother."

"Then why did she say yes when I asked her to come with me?"

"A lot of people come with their friends, Fred did, Lee did, you did." George nudged him.

"I didn't mean to come with a friend. I thought-"

"Oh, hey Ron." Hermione and Fred came hoping over laughing.

Ron just ingnored her and stomped out of the great hall.

"George, what did you say to him?"

"That you thought of him as a brother." George replied slyly.

"WHAT? Why would you do that, I never said I _thought_ of him as a brother, I said he is _practicly_ my brother. "God, George Weasley why are you so evil." Hermione ran sfter Ron.

"Thanks," Fred sat down.

... 

"Ron!" Hermione found him on the steps. "I never said I thought of you as a brother."

"Then what are we, we're friends obviously but are we anyhting more?" ron asked.

"Ron, I don't like you that way but, I _don't_ think of you as a brother either." Hermione sat down next to him.

"Will you ever like me that way?" Ron pleaded.

"I don't know. Will you go get Harry, I need to tell you two something."

Ron just got up to go find Harry. He came back a few minutes later with Ginny too.

"You guys should sit down. Ginny you already know this so." Ginny nodded and the boys exchanged odd looks.

"Hermione, are you pregnant or something?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Ginny glared at him.

"This is about, someone who you guys know very well. I like... no I love this guy and it's um... I'm in love with... with... with... with Fred." Hermione tried to get it out quick.

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry both stood up.

"MY BROTHER, MY OWN BROTHER STOLE YOU FROM ME!" Ron screamed.

"Wait, _stole me_, Ron I was never yours." Ron didn't listen.

He ran into the great hall wand out.

"Crap," Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all ran after him.

They found fred pinned against the wall by Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny screamed at him. "HE IS YOUR BROTHER, DON'T MAKE ME ACT LIKE MOM!"

Fred looked terrified. He had no idea what was going on.

"Ron, It's not his fault." Hermione begged.

Ron lowered his wand and Fred ran next to George. Ron just stomped out of the room.

"We, aren't friends anymore." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Ron... Ron!" Hermione cried.

He was gone. She sat down her face in her hands. Ginny sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"What was that about?" George asked.

Hermione just looked up at them and ran out of the great hall.

"These girls are gonna kill me." Fred ran after her.

Ginny caught his arm. "Don't, your kind of the reason he's mad at her."

"What did I do?" Fred stepped back.

"Nothing, it's just, it's complicated." Ginny couldn't tell him Hermione's secret.

"I'll go." Harry walked out of the great hall to find Hermione.

"This is so unfair." Fred sat down.

"I need to talk to you." Ginny pulled him into a small corridor outside the great hall.

"What?" Fred crossed his arms.

"How do feel about Hermione?" Ginny asked him.

"Come again?"

"Do you like her as a friend or more than that?" Ginny explained.

"What? Of course I only like her as a friend."

Ginny gave him a odd look as if she was saying don't-lie-to-me-Fredrick-Weasley.

"Fine, more than a friend. Actuallyi'm pretty sure I love her." Fred un-crossed his arms.

"You do?" Ginny jumped up and down. "Oh, this is so great."

'Wait, why is it great? Gin Gin why is it great? Ginny?" Ginny was already gone.

"What is with these girls? It's like they live in a world of their own." Fred said to himself.

...

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked when he found her.

Her makeup was smeered all over her face and she looked like a monster. Harry didn't care he would always think Hermione was beautiful.

"Do I look okay Harry?" Hermione aksed stuttering from the tears.

"No, but i'm here if you need me." Harry opened his arms.

She got up and ran into him. He coummbed her hair with his fingers as she cried into his chest.

"He was my best friend, beside you of course." Hermione sobbed.

"I know, I know." Harry tried to comfort her.

Just then Ginny came running around the corner. "Hermione, he loves you too. Fred told me he loves you."

"What?" Hermione looked up.

Ginny stood there out of breathe for a few seconds. "Fred. told. me. he. loves. you. too" Ginny took a huge breathe between every word.

"He did?" Hermione perked up.

"Yeah." Ginny smiled and stood up straight.

"AHHHHHH!" Ginny and Hermione jumped around in a circle.

"Oh my god, he loves me too." Hermione finally calmed down.

"Yep," Ginny grinned.

"Wait, that still doesn't change the fact that Ron and me can never be friends again." Hermione sat back down.

"Oh he'll get over it. He always does." Ginny patted her on the back.

Hermione was torn between her best friend and his brother that she was in love with. She didn't know whether to get together with Fred or try to get Ron to calm down first. _Why is my life so confusing?_ Hermione asked herself.


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter Fourteen, Decisions, Decisions**

Hermione stayed up all night trying to figure out what to do. She loved Fred but Ron had been her friend since she was eleven. She loved Ron (not in that way) more than she could ever love Fred. She didn't know what to do. The only way he would ever forgive her is if she... she went out with him. Excpet Hermione was in love with his brother. His favorite brother too, not any more.

"Ginny," Hermione tried to wake her up.

"What?" Ginny rolled over and opened her eyes.

"I think I should go out with Ron. It's the only way he'll forgive me." Hermione explained her plan.

"That's a great idea, go out with him, get his forgiveness, then break his heart and go out with his brother." Ginny said sarcasticly. "Or break Fred's heart and stay with Ron, the man you don't even love."

"What else am I supposed to do? It's either be with Fred and never be friends with Ron again or get my best friend back and break the man I love's heart."

"Hermione, why don't you just, I don't know why don't you wait for Ron to forgive you then go with Fred."

"Ginny, don't you get it. Ron won't forgive me if i'm with Fred. It's Fred or Ron."

"Who do you love more. Your best friend since you were eleven or the guy you love?"

"God, how am I supposed to choose?"

"Don't ask me. Just know that there will be other guys you'll fall in love with, but there's only one Ron." Ginny rolled back over.

Hermione felt the tears roll down her cheeks, she knew what she had to do. She had to say goodbye to Fred.

The next day Hermione saw Fred in his normal seat next to George. She slowly went over to him. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Fred, I need to talk to you." Hermione looked at him with a serious look.

Fred knew something was wrong he couls see the pain in her eyes.

"Of course." Fred walked back out of the great hall with her.

"Fred we can't be friends anymore." Hermione didn't look up at him. "I have _feelings_ for you and I can't be friends with Ron and you so, I choose Ron." She looked up at him once.

He had a puzzled look on his face. She was crying.

"Hermione," Fred pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I really do care about you but Ron and me have a special bond. I can't be with you and still be friends with him. I'll like tons of other guys, but there is only one Ron." Hermione explained again.

"Please, don't do this." Fred begged.

"I'm sorry." Hermione started to turn away.

Fred caught her arm and spun her back around. He grabbed her waist and pulled him closer to him.

"Fred," She looked up at him.

Then he kissed her. Hermione was shocked then she kissed him back. They stepped a little bit more into the corridoor so they would be seen. She finally pulled away realizing what she was doing. She looked into his blue eyes for a few seconds then quickly went into the great hall to find Ron.

Hermione found Ron with Harry and Ginny. She sat down next to him.

"Ron, I told Fred that we couldn't be friends anymore. You're more important than any guy." Ron looked at her.

"Really?" Ron half smiled.

Hermione nodded and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Who knows, maybe the next guy I fall for will be another Weasley." Hermione winked at him.

Hermione looked happy on the outside, but like how it was with her parents, she was pretending. On the inside she felt like she could die right there. She had lost Fred, but Ginny was right. There was only one Ron, her food loving, jokester friend. She loved Ron and for all she knew, she might end up falling for him.

...

The seventh years were studying bogarts, an object that showed your worse fear. They had to do a spell to repel it. George was up next and he was scared out of his pants.

George stepped up and the boggart turned into him laying down with blood everywhere then Fred realized his fear wasn't for himself it was for him. The boy laying dead was Fred.

"_Ridiculous_." George whipped his wand at the body.

The body hopped off of the ground and started dancing. Everyone laughed, including Fred who along with his brother started dancing as well.

Fred stepped up and it took a few minutes to form then it became an odd looking shape then he realized it was Ron and Hermione, kissing. Professer Lupin (who had replaced Professer Umbridge) laughed.

"_Ridiculous._" Fred said with anger. Then Ron and Hermione switched outfits. Ron was in a mini-skirt and tank top while Hermione was in shorts and a t-shirt.

The class ended and George went up to his brother.

"You really love Hermione don't you?" George half asked, half told him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Fred shrugged.

"Then go get her." George pushed him.

"Why, she chose Ron not me. When you love someone, let them go. She's happy, that's good enough for me." Fred said with no emotion.

"No, Fred that's the thing. She isn't happy." George dragged him into the girls bathroom.

"What are we doing here?" Fred asked.

"Watch." George pointed at a red head and a curly haired brunette on the floor.

"Hermione, it's gonna be ok, don't worry." Ginny comforted her friend.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. You should've seen his face." Hermione cried harder.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny didn't know what to say.

"I love him and I can't be with him. God, what's wrong with me? I just wish I could have them both." Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"I know, life's a bitch." Ginny shook her head. "You know what, this is stupid. If Ron was really your friend, he would want you to be happy. Not crying on the bathroom floor."

"You're right. I should just tell Ron that if he was a true friend he would be happy that I found love. No matter who it's with." Hermione stood up. "Let's go."

Ginny and her skipped out of the bathroom to find Ron.

Fred, who's mouth practicly went to the floor was exstatic.

"She said she loved me." Fred shook his brother.

"I heard." George smiled.

"This is great, let's go. I wanna see what goes down with her and Ron."

...

"Ron, I need to talk to you, right now." Hermione and Ginny crossed their arms.

"Why?" Ron looked scared.

"Ron, I love you, as a friend, but I love Fred too, as more than a friend." Hermione said nice and even. "If you were as good as a friend that I think you are you would want me to be happy."

Ron just shook his head. "Hermione, it's me or him."

Hermione felt tears coming. "Him."

"What?" Ron looked stunned.

"I choose him. Like I said if you were a good friend you would want me to be happy. So I choose him. I love you Ron but i'm sorry." Hermione explained.

"Fine, just don't ask me to be in the wedding." Ron grabbed his stuff and went to his room.

"God, that was hard." Hermione turned around to see Fred smiling at her.

"Fred," Hermione took a few steps back.

"Get over here." Fred opened up his arms.

She ran at him and he picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him. George, Ginny, and Harry had huge smiled on there faces.

"I love you so much." Hermione looked at him.

He put her down. "I love you too."

Then he kissed her again.


	15. Wet Love

**Chapter Fifteen, Wet Love**

Fred and Hermione were the biggest news on the grounds. Even some of the teachers knew about it. Ron had finally forgiven them for "betraying him". George felt very lonely from time to time but when he saw Hermione and Fred together all of those fellings went away. he couldn't have been happier for his brother.

"You guys are disgusting." Ginny told Hermione and Fred who were kissing in the common room.

"Come on Gin Gin, be happy for us." Fred used her kid name.

"Yeah Gin Gin." Hermione joked.

"Gin Gin is better than Hermy." Hermy was the nickname the twins made up in third year.

"Fine, no more Gin Gin. Actaully you know what's worse than both of ours combined." Hermione played.

"What?" Ginny asked curious.

"Fredrick." Hermione and Ginny both broke out in laughter.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one." Fred joked.

"Oh really, what are you gonna do to me, Fredrick Weasley." Hermione got off the couch.

"I don't know, maybe paint your hair during the night. Or I could just do this." Just then a bucket of water apeared and splashed all our Hermione.

"Fred!" Hermione stood freezing cold from the water.

"Sorry love." Fred sat down very pleased with himself.

Then Hermione went pulled him off the couch and hugged him.

"Hows that for love?" Hermione laughed looking at the also soaked Fred.

"Very wet love but I like it." Fred kissed her.

"Here we go again." Ginny put her _Daily Prophet _up so she couldn't see them. 


	16. Epilougue

**Epilougue**

It was the end of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry's sixth year. Fred and Hermione hadn't seen eachother since Christmas and were dying. Fred and George were know living in a flat above their shop, _Weasley's Wizard Weezes._ They had graduated the year before.

Fred and George arrived five minutes early. Fred was shaking, he couldn't wait to see Hermione. George rolled his eyes. Just then the Hogwarts express came rolling in. it came to a halt and kids came rushing out. Hermione and Ginny were laughing and giggling when she looked up and saw Fred. She ran at him. He picked her and spun her around.

"Hi," Fred smiled.

"I missed you." Hermione smiled back.

"I missed you too." Fred put her down.

She went up on her tip toes and kissed him. George, Ginny, Harry and Ron all rolled their eyes at the couple that couldn't have been seperated by the jaws of life.

"Ahem." Ginny spoke up after a few minutes. "we have to get back to the burrow."

"Right," Hermione picked up her trunk and walked off to the car.

When they reached the burrow Mrs. Weasley was thrilled. She had missed them all very much.

"Teas anyone." She said as everyone settled in.

"Nah, were good." George answered for just about everyone.

Hermione and Fred were laying down on the couch. Hermione had fallen asleep on Fred's chest and was looking very peaceful.

Fred couldn't believe how lucky he was to have won such an amazing girl. She was beautiful, intellegent, kind, and brave. With all she had been through, Fred wouldn't be surprised if she had nightmares every night.

In the time before seventh year had started Fred had taught her how to fly, play quidditch, make a love potion, get a customer to buy everything in the store, and de-gnome a garden. She was staying with him and George in their flat. It was very dark time that they were living in though. Voldemort was on the move and they was nothing stopping him. They stayed strong through and ended up getting through. The one thing that would always make them laugh even in the darkest of times is that _it happened under the miscletoe._


End file.
